Early work relating to the field of Wireless Location has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,327,144, Jul. 5, 1994, “Cellular Telephone Location System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,410, Mar. 4, 1997, “System for Locating a Source of Bursty Transmissions.” Both patents are owned by the assignee of the present invention.